


Unwanted vacation

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim forces McCoy do take some time off from work and takes him along with Spock to an uninhabited planet. As usual nothing goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted vacation

“I still don’t understand why I had to come,” McCoy complained with a dramatic sigh. “There are plants here, right and left and center. No one who needs medical attention.” They beamed down on this planet, god knows why, and Jim _insisted_ that McCoy would come along.  
  
“Relax, Bones.” Jim came from behind and put an arm around his shoulders. “I thought you would like some distraction from the terrifying dark space that surrounds us all the time.”   
McCoy huffed. “Don’t think only because we are not in space that it’s not dangerous. There could be hostile inhabitans - _again_. Or we could get attacked by Klingons or you could trip over a root.”   
  
“No life forms on this planet, Bones, I checked, only plants and flowers. And we should be far enough from Klingon territory to fear an attack. This planet is safe.” Jim grinned with an amused smirk. “And you work too much.”   
A clap on his back let McCoy stop and raise an eyebrow at Jim. “I do what?”   
  
Jim shrugged. “I thought you could use a break, have some change of scenery.” He beamed at him with pride in his eyes as if he had the best idea in the world.  
“I agree with the captain, Doctor McCoy. According to the records you remained longer in your office on several occasions over the last few weeks.”   
The only good part of this mission was that Spock had been quiet so far. He had been busy with scanning some plants or something.  
  
McCoy rolled his eyes. “You noticed that Jim dragged you down here as well, Spock, didn’t you? You also work too much.”   
“Contrary to your reason of being here I asked the captain for permission.”   
McCoy swore he saw a little smug smile on the vulcan’s face for a short second, so he shot Jim an incredulous look. Jim just shrugged. “He wanted to see the flowers or something.”   
  
“These plants could be used as medicine, narcotics and otherwise. I think that is highly fascinating. Maybe it would interest you too, Doctor.”   
Oh, hell, would he admit that this was indeed very interesting. They both dragged him down here against his will and he wouldn’t have a good time, as a matter of principle. “Nah, as you both pointed out, I’m on vacation. I don’t need to sniff on flowers.”   
  
“Come on, Bones, they are so beautiful.” Jim smirked, bowed down to pick one up. McCoy saw out of the corner of his eyes how Jim held it to him like a lover to his beloved when he just turned around and kept going. Ignoring these two idiots would be the first step of convincing him that he really didn’t want to be down here.   
  
“Bones-”   
“No, Jim. I want to enjoy this vacation so it would be very nice of you two just to shut up.”   
“Doctor-”  
“You too, Spock. If I am forced to take some time off you can leave me in peace.”  
“Doctor!”   
The urgent tone in Spock’s voice let McCoy turn around. Jim leaned against Spock’s slim body. “The captain needs medical attention.”  
  
Immediately McCoy rushed forward, back to his friends. “What the hell happened?” Jim had dug his fingers into Spock’s uniform, clinging onto him like a lifeline. He was struggling for air, taking deep breaths with no result as it seemed.   
“Dammit, Jim,” McCoy muttered as he scanned his friend the tricorder he snatched out of Spock’s hand. It was just a second. It was _only_ a second. Only Jim could manage to get in danger in this short of a timeframe.  
As he looked at the results of the scan, Spock began to speak, “He was merely _sniffing_ the plant he picked up.”   
  
“He has an allergic reaction.” Jim was still gasping for air and he probably would have been long on the ground if Spock’s strong arms wouldn’t still hold him up. He was in pain, his eyes were full of panic, realizing that he was not able to get any air into his lungs. “Easy, Jim, just breathe,” McCoy tried to calm him a little. He was reaching for his medkit … which was not there. Of course! Jim had taken it before they beamed down here, insisting that this should be a vacation, not a work mission.   
  
How could he have been so stupid? McCoy knew that always something could happen. That always something _did_ happen when James T. Kirk was around. He was a danger magnet. He could sniff on a simple flower and die of suffocation.   
McCoy should have known better. He should have insisted to bring his medkit!  
  
“Lay him down and contact the Enterprise,” he ordered the Vulcan and Spock did what he was asked to without any argument. McCoy didn’t take his eyes off of Jim, laid his hand on his chest and felt the irregular up and downs. “You’ll be okay. As soon as we are back I can help you, Jim. Just breathe.”  
Jim nodded, looked at him through panicked eyes but still nodded. Jim trusted him and McCoy just hoped he wouldn’t let him down. That they would be back in time. “Good,” he said, trying not to show any of his own doubts and fears. “I’m right here.” He smiled a little to encourage Jim to just hold on for a little longer. Jim tried to smile too but his body was too weak. His eyes lost focus and McCoys’s tricorder started beeping ominously. All of Jim’s rating sank rapidly. He was going into shock. “What is taking so long?” McCoy barked when right in this moment he noticed the tpyical white engery orbs around them.   
  
In the next moment they were back on the Enterprise. They were beamed right into medbay. Spock didn’t need an instruction, he just picked Jim up again and put him on one of the biobeds. McCoy was already full in doctor mode and searched for the right hypospray, one that Jim would tolerate and injected it in his neck. He wouldn’t lose Jim, not again, and especially not to a stupid flower.  
“Come on, kid,” McCoy muttered quietly and looked at the readings. His heartrate was normalizing, and McCoy sighed relieved. A little longer and Jim’s heart could have just stopped. He put his hand on Jim’s chest once more. He was breathing more regularly again and a little smile formed on McCoy’s lips.  
  
“Is he going to be okay, Doctor?” Spock was still standing next to them, arms crossed behind his back, an unnatural expression of worry on his face - at least McCoy thought that this was concern that hid in the wrinkles above his eyes.   
So he nodded. “He’ll be fine in no time.”   
  
“Excellent,” Spock commented, remained totally still. McCoy wondered if he planned to stay until Jim woke up and if he should just ask. Instead he shook his head lightly, vanished into his office and fetched some scotch and two glasses.   
He returned with the filled glasses and held one out to Spock. He reached for it hesitantly. “You know that I don’t get affected by this kind of beverage.”   
  
“Ah, just shut up and drink, Spock. Or just take it,” McCoy said and shook it a little in front of Spock’s nose so he would take it. After two big gulps McCoy sighed loudly. “See, that’s why I work too much. You two are always getting in danger and even if I try to have a break something like this,” he pointed at the sleeping Jim, “happens and holiday is over.”   
  
“The captain just wanted to distract you a little. He was worried.”  
McCoy chuckled. “He was worried? He is the one that gets hurt every time he is on a mission. I mean today was the absolute proof of that.”  
“It was surely not his intention-”  
“I know, Spock, of course I know he didn’t do this on purpose. I know he never does. But it still happens.”  
  
Spock remained quiet for a short while, just stared at him with this intense look and McCoy had to restrain himself not to yell at the vulcan to stop this. Then Spock raised an eyebrow. “You only stayed longer here when Kirk was away,” he noted.  
McCoy didn’t even try to deny it, there was no point. “There is a 80% chance that he hurts himself on a mission. I just want to be there if he needs care after his return. No other doctor can manage his stubborness.”  
Spock nodded. “I see.”   
  
McCoy furrowed his brows in confusion. “What do you see?”   
“I can understand now why you work too much. I am much more at ease too when I can accompany Jim on his missions.” Spock took a little sip of his scotch as if he wanted to hide behind the glass.  
“You’re saying you’re worried about Jim too?” McCoy’s lips curled up, always happy for an opportunity to tickle some feelings out of this vulcan.  
  
“No, I am merely saying that the more crew members accompany the captain on a mission the lower the risks are that something fatal can happen.”   
This was bullshit and McCoy knew it. Even Spock knew it and that’s why McCoy smiled widely, now in a much better mood than only ten minutes ago. “Oh, come on, Spock, just admit that you are worried.”   
  
Unfortunately Jim had to wake up right in this second with a loud moan. Saved by the bell as it seemed. Not that McCoy would let him off the hook so easily. “How are you feeling, captain?” Spock immediately asked, his concern hidden behind his emotionless mask again.  
“Like I was hit by a truck,” Jim mumbled and rubbed with his hand over his chest.  
“Don’t be so melodramatic, Jim, it was only a nice pretty flower,” McCoy commented with a grin on his face.   
Jim turned to him. “I couldn’t breathe.”   
“Yeah because you are allergic to almost everything in this godawful universe. Just stay away from alien plants in the future.” He patted Jim’s shoulder and then squeezed it. It sounded so harmless now that everything was good but Jim gave him a hell of a scare.   
  
“I think the Doctor is trying to say that he is relieved that you are okay, _Jim_ ,” Spock threw in.  
McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do I now?”  
Spock met his eyes, remained quiet but there was this little smirk again. McCoy only shook his head and smiled. “He is right. I was worried.”   
“Not only now,” Spock kept going. “His extra hours were only on days when you were off on a mission. He wanted to make sure to be there if you needed help.”   
McCoy could feel Jim’s look directed at him but he could only stare at Spock with an open mouth. “You betraying pointy eared bastard.”  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow, seemed not at all impressed by this insult. “I am merely trying to help you two communicate.”  
“Oh, how thoughtful of you, Spock,” McCoy muttered sarcastically, crossing his arms in front of his chest and turning his attention back to Jim. “He was worried about you too, you know.” McCoy pointed at Spock. “With his whole ‘I don’t have emotions’-attitude of vulcans.”  
Spock ignored this statement completely and kept going, “I also pointed out to Doctor McCoy that you were concerned about him working too much, captain.”  
“He is still doing it,” McCoy whispered into Jim’s ears after leaning down. “ _Communicating_ for us.”   
Jim shrugged. “It’s working, isn’t it?”   
It was. Damn Vulcan.   
  
“Thanks for the vacation by the way,” McCoy smiled at Jim. “Maybe we should repeat this sometime?”  
“Without sniffing plants,” Jim commented with a grin.  
“Yeah and without the first officer as well.” McCoy looked at Spock with a big smirk on his face, sure that he had heard this.   
“If you plan to hurt my feelings, Doctor, you are far away of achieving your purpose.”   
“Oh, come on, Bones, we take him with us. It’ll be fun.”   
McCoy sighed audible. “You said that right before we beamed down on this planet earlier.”  
Jim smiled proudly. “And I was right, wasn’t I?”   
“I have to agree with the doctor, captain. Your definition of fun must be false.”   
“Please, Spock, I told you before, don’t agree with me. This makes me highly uncomfortable.” He turned from Spock to Jim. “But he is right. This was no fun.”  
“Next time it will, promise.” Jim clapped them both on the shoulder. Spock raised an eyebrow and McCoy just shook his head.   
One was for sure. It would definitely not be boring!


End file.
